my new life
by fdaleny214
Summary: how does bella cope when life changes in the blink of an eye?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B.P.O.V

So much has changed over the past three years. It's just my 3 year old daughter I. She never got to meet her father, but I explained to her everything expect for repeating the words that was spoken to me.

IT will be if I never existed.

He didn't know that I was pregnant. You see that day I tried telling him that I was pregnant but never got the chance.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in my truck deciding whether or not to go in and get a pregnancy test. I know I said it pregnancy test. I didn't think it was possible for that to happen with me being human and him being a vampire, I knew it was a possibility after we spent that magical night together. I was late and it was starting to get me worried. So this is why I am here, trying to see what my future might be. I never thought of me being a mother figure and him being a father, because I always knew he wanted to have children but that never happened because he was turned.

I stormed out of the truck and headed into Walgreens and bought what I needed, hoping Alice didn't see this because this would be really hard to explain to them.

I headed home hoping no one was home, so I can decide my fate.

Three long minutes passed and everything in my world seemed to change. I took the test in my hands and gasped at the results.

Positive. 

How?

Can this even be possible, and I am only seventeen years old and having a baby, having a half vampire and human baby. I just sat down on the floor and cried, cried for everything that is about to change.

It was like I couldn't move, or think that this moment; it seemed like everything in my body shut down. My next plan was how I was going to tell Edward this. Would he think that I had cheated on him? I would never do that, cheat on him never, I love him too much.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, making me forget about everything that was happening right in front of me.

I cleaned up, taking all the evidence with me and hiding, knowing who ever was at the door would know something was wrong and hoping it wasn't Alice, I couldn't face her right now.

I opened the door getting a look at the person who is in front of me, and of course it was Edward, my angel and the father of our baby. I smiled.

"Bella what's the matter?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing" I replied but knew it was a lie, knowing I couldn't say it to him.

How would he react to all this?

"Come take a walk with me." This is bad real bad.

I went back to my room and grabbed the test from the hiding spot and put it in my back pocket maybe letting him see it may be easier then saying it.

I followed him through the woods knowing that he was going to keep me safe that is until I noticed something was wrong from reading his face.

Not a good sign.

I didn't really pay too much attention because the next set of words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I don't you want you"

With that said he kissed my forehead and ran away, I tried to get my voice to sound saying "I'm pregnant" but it came out as a whisper then a sound. I even took the test out knowing he might of heard me but I was wrong. He never came back.

**End of Flashback **

Till this day hearing his name still hurts me, and knowing that I have to explain this to my daughter about her father is another reason that still pains me.

How do you explain to your three year old daughter that we may never see their father ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How do I even start to explain to her what went on between her father and I. How he just left me in the woods lost and pregnant and to the fact he didn't even give me a chance to say anything, knowing this will cause us both pain. I couldn't exactly tell her everything because it will open up wounds that will cause her pain and I who doesn't want to see her that way, seeing her red big puffy brown eyes, crying her little eyes out. I couldn't do it. I did the next best thing. I talked to her about her father and what her father was. I would tell her how different she is from all the other kids her age. She is only 3 years old but she understands it all from every word and their meaning. She was growing up, her mentally increased at a faster rate. She was able to say sentences before she could even talk words. She would carry on full blown adult sentences to a funny understanding and articulating them, she was able to pick up on new things much quicker than other kids her age. When I said she is smart, she is really smart, and with that sometimes I forget she is just a baby.

One year she asked me "where's my daddy? Doesn't daddy love me? "

I fell to my knees and cried knowing she would never know who her father was, only I can give her that answer.

I turned to my daughter that day, and smiled.

Sweetie I don't know where daddy is. He left before he found out about you. I am pretty sure if he sees you today he would love you unconditionally. You see your father and I loved each other very much, but sometimes it doesn't work out and the fact I tried getting in touch with him was harder than I thought, maybe one you will meet him. It was hard to tell her that conversation but it was also needed, just like the conversation on what her dad looked like. When she turned 2 I gave her necklace with a locket that had a picture of Edward and I smiling, and also the last time I was ever truly happy with Edward by my side. She treasured that picture as her life depended on it, not that I blame her for holding her father close to her heart.

"Mommy, Mommy" my daughter said bouncing up and down who so reminds me of Emmet as a child, and Alice on her unstoppable force, how much I miss them.

I turned to my daughter and said "Yes sweetie" in a motherly tone, knowing I was going to get my way no matter what.

"I'm hungry" she said with a beautiful pout on her face that reminds me of so much of Edward.

Edward use to pout like that when we wasn't able to get his way, because it seemed I always won those fights, and both of is ends with us on the floor laughing. Some good times back then, some good times.

We left to my café that I am opening in a month in time. I dreamed about opening a store, where people and students can come and enjoy themselves and have time to read on their spare time. When Edward and I were together I would go on these reading rampages, and always wanted to go somewhere and read it and to enjoy the time with Edward. We would go and I would sip my coffee or hot chocolate depending on the season. But the major problem was that there was a place like this in Seattle and that was out of the way to be going their constantly. Before Edward had left, I was thinking about opening one in Forks, and here I am. Walking down the street remembering this is going to be my mines. I mean this place wasn't easy to find, but when you have the right person to help you, then everything becomes easier. Not only did this person help me find this place, also this person lends me money I needed to build this place up. With the help I had received we got this place done in a matter of months, after Renesesme was born everything seemed to go from there, but it took time until now, with this project being put together in three years. What took the most time, was how I was designing my café, I mean everyone I had spoken with said it would be easy, but that was a lie, that was one of the hardest thing I had ever had to do. It was not was not easy. I had one design, and fell in love with it until I changed things around. That is when everything went downhill, because I was always changing. It seemed when I came to my final decision I had over a millions of designs waiting for one of them to be used. That is until this one day, it was Feb 14 and Renesme was 3 months old and it was snowing in the town where I was staying at, this was the day that I had made my final decision, knowing I was going to get it set up before Reneesme turned 4. It took so much time, but I know the end result would be perfect.

Once inside the café I went inside the kitchen to make her favorite macaroni and cheese. I couldn't be any happier then I am at this moment, it was just my daughter and I and this café. Life couldn't get any sweeter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was the day where everything in my life changes, it was the day of the grand opening of my café, and I couldn't be any happier. I mean it was a lot of work with raising a child, and being the only one who is doing everything, no wonder I was always tried and frustrated because I couldn't count on any one to help me, I had to do things alone. In Reality I did lose almost everything, I had lost my mother to breast cancer, and my father to a gun shot in a robbery, but in a way I had gain things. I had gained some money that my dad left me from his job, and the house that was his, and the car that he use to drive, were all mines. My mother on the other hand had left me her stuff that she cherished the most. They both had a chance to see their granddaughter but not for long, because after a year they were gone within a couple of months between each other.

That did worst two days ever, know you have no other family alive expect for your daughter and the family that she may never know. I mean I also got left behind by my other family. I still consider them family even thought they left me. But what I don't understand is why? Why did he leave us? Didn't he understand I needed him when my world came crashing down? Knowing I was leaving behind my parents. But no he had to leave me alone, for me to face this entire world all by myself. Would you of thought of me losing my parents that he would come back, come back to us to help us, but no.

I would never forget about my past, because it will always be who I am and that will never change one bit. All we have to look forward to is the future and the present, and that will tell us the kind of person who we become.

Looking around the café doing some last minute preparations, everything seemed to be in place. I couldn't believe it was time for me to open the store up. I remember when I was getting all the flyers up letting the whole town of Forks know I was getting ready to finally open the store. It was just me and my daughter walking around and handing out flyer, saying Grand Opening Café Izzy March 13 2010 at 230 Fulton St, from 10 till 6. Just bring you and your family, food and beverage will be provided.

I was really nervous and so was Renesme, who couldn't really talk to the humans, I told her to only talk to me, and no one else. She had something about her that was different from other kids her age; it was the way she acted. She acted in a way that was way older then she really is.

By the looks on her face, she was as nervous as I was, afraid that she might get into trouble knowing that this was an important day for the both of us. I mean with her trying to control her thirst which is getting harder to do on a daily basic. I couldn't take her hunting to catch the animals for their blood; she is just a child and half human who can still get hurt, so I did the something out of the ordinary. I called Jake and ask him to take her hunting, but he had to find the animal for her, and she just drinks from hit. It turned out that my best friend was a werewolf, who has been with me since he found out I was pregnant and alone. He told he me that he will help in any way possible, but in my case I never let him help me, I felt like it was my job to take care of my daughter and I alone, so I denied. I know stupid of me to deny help, but it was the thought that counts. So one day I called and asked him if he can take her hunting but with a few restrictions, and here I am till this day, with his help when it came to taking my baby girl hunting. Every time she was gone I felt like I would never see her again, but I always took that thought to the back to my head and focus on when she comes back to me safe and satisfied. I do sometimes get scared that she is going to lose control one day; I had let that thought go because I can see that she is able to control herself quit well for a 3 year old.

I had to see what this day would bring me, so I took it upon myself and looked out my glass door windows and gasped at what I had seen.

The whole front of the store was filled with people, I mean tons of people. It seemed as if this place would be the front page news, to which it was, because in that moment I had seen the Seattle Newspaper and TV Crew driving down the street and parking, heading towards this way.

With that sight ahead of me I had a smile on my face, knowing I was doing well for my family, even thought it was just the both of us.

I had to show her.

I went to where my daughter was and told her to follow me, and lead her to the doors which made my heart swell with happiness. The smile I had seen on her face was something of a big deal in my book, because the next thing that came out of her beautiful mouth was.

"Mommy look at all these people. They are here for us. And I am so proud of you. Knowing you had to take care of me, and has to deal with a lot. I am so happy that you are my mother. " She said with the biggest smile on her face, with happy tears that seem to come out of her beautiful eye every time she is happy. Sometimes I forget that she is a child, because she talks to me as if she is the one who is taking care of me.

"Sweetie let's get ready, because this is going to be a great day."

I walked to where I had kept the keys and unlocked the door for the first time, knowing this was going to be my new life, and this place be part of who I will become.

_**A/n review, lket me know what you think... thanks... enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow, this was something I wasn't expecting, for this place to turn out the way it had. Looking at the people enjoying themselves, smiling, and spending family time together, it brought tears to my eyes knowing people were having a good time, who were either eating the food that were catered and sipping coffee, and the fact that people were reading, I mean really reading with a smile on their face. I couldn't contain the happiness that I had felt. Knowing people will come more often.

I had to meet everyone; I passed each table, trying not to fall flat on my face, which had never happened since I found out that I was pregnant, I was no longer the clumsy Bella, since I found out I was pregnant I was able to be more flexible, walking each step with confidence, and maturity, always know that I had this in the bag, no longer knowing I was going to meet the floor ever again, I was relieved.

At this table were people that I recognized. It was people that I went to school with. To the left of me was Angela looking happier than ever, next to her was Jessica who looked like she changed so much, meaning she was not the same mean person she was when we're going to school to which I am grateful for. Mike who looked like his life was missing something very important and to the fact that he looked lost. Tyler who looked different since the last time I had seen him, who looked more mature, and by the looks of it he got married. I would never thought of Tyler ever getting married. That goes to tell you never judge a book my it's cover.

Just over Tyler shoulders I had seen someone who looked familiar. Who can this person be?

I went to follow this person, only to only recognize as one of the Cullen's family, the family from Alaska. There she was Tanya; she looked the same as ever, hair of strawberry color to the shoulders, with the eyes of gold knowing she had hunted recently. What is she doing here? The last time I had seen her things didn't go as I planned.

She tried to get me and Edward to break apart, by lying to me. She would try and kiss him when I would walk into a room, knowing I was there and not looking happy.

**Flashback**

I was in the kitchen making something to eat, when Edward and Tanya walked in the kitchen bickering like teenage kids. That is when she got closer to Edward trying to kiss him, I was mad. How could they do something like that to me, she knew we were together. I couldn't really handle this all too much, so I left not knowing if they kissed or not. What bothered me the most was not knowing if they did kiss or not? I was not ready to talk to him about this at all. Something told me to trust him, but what is a girl suppose to do when a girl is hitting on their boyfriend right in front of them, and there is nothing you can do about it. I am only human and there are vampires, so there was no point. I would always thought that I wasn't good enough for him, because I am human, and I am really not special at all, and here he is surrounded by beautiful vampires who can give him almost everything he desires without hurting them, and knowing he didn't have to hold back, so that made me realize that I wasn't for him, and Tanya made me come to my decision. I left that night knowing this would break my heart. It was like I was leaving a piece of me behind, that he was the only person who really knew me for me. As I walked crying my eyes out, I thought this was for the better, him being happy.

Three days passed and I couldn't handle it any more. One day Alice came over and we talked. She made me realize I did something really stupid, that I wasn't thinking straight, she even told me that they didn't kissed, and that was a big relief to know, that I was able to trust him, and in a way I thought this as a test, because I knew in the near future that I can trust him.

**End Flashback **

We did get back together that night. I asked Alice to take me to her house that night that was one of the scariest days ever, because I was nervous. Would he be mad at me? Alice always had a thing to say, making me forget why I was even there in the first place. She left leaving me to face my life ahead of me. All I remember that night was me running into his arms crying, crying my little heart out and apologizing, and let me say this he wasn't mad at me, he understood my actions, but was in no way mad at me, what a relief.

I turned to her, and spoke.

"Hello Tanya, what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind you being here. It seemed that things didn't go like the way we planned the last time we had seen each other." I wasn't going to let that go ever, she knew what she did. She looked like she was in pain, something I didn't really understand. Why would she feel this way?

"Look Bella I am here because I had seen one of your flyers the other day, while I went for a drive, (I knew what she meant, hunting) and I had to come here and apologize about what happened that night. I am sorry; I knew I shouldn't have done that. You see I was jealous, that a vampire fell in love with a human who isn't like us. So I was jealous and wanted Edward for myself, and to make him love me. I wanted to break you guys up, so I can get him. I just wanted someone to look at me the way Edward looks at you. I wanted someone to love me, to tell me everything is going to be ok. I wanted someone to hold me when I would break down, or when I was sad. I was always lonely and I never found someone who would ever love me. So that is why I did what I did, and for that I am truly sorry."

My tears fell from my eyes, knowing this was a misunderstanding, and knowing she would never knew that he is no longer here with me. By the looks on her face, I believed her, because she had a face full of pain and guiltiness, and tears that will never fall.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and a big smile on my face; because I can at least make someone happy.

I had tears of happiness on my face, that she had wiped them away, whispering don't worry, everything will be okay. I know everything.

"I have a surprise for you"

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.!11**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

"I have a surprise for you"

Chapter 5

She led me outside of my store, heading to a black Mercedes that seem too familiar. When she turned, she had something that made me gasp. In her had she held a vase filled with red roses, which were my favorite? How did she know that?

The only one who knew that was Edward and now he is gone. But I didn't care; it was the thought that counts.

"This is for you." She said handing me the vase with a note attached to it.

When I read the note, it had my name on it.

Bella. I opened it up and read it.

_To my Bella_

_I know it has been a long time since we had seen each other or even talked to each other, three years to be exact, but there something you need to know. You see that night when I said those things to you, I lied. I lied Bella because I love you so much, and I thought this was the only way of protecting you. I wanted you to be safe, and live a happy life, with someone by your side who loves you for you, and can give you things that I wasn't able to give you. I know it's been a long time, but I couldn't live with myself anymore knowing I lied to you, this is the reason of me sending you this, to let you know the truth. The truth is I still love you forever and always, we may not be together now or in the near future, I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I am sorry. I wish there was another way we can be together, and knowing I wouldn't have killed your or put you in danger. I wanted you to be happy, and to feel safe. I wanted you to have a long and safe life, married to someone and you having kids, and growing old with them. Since that day I wasn't able to cope with leaving you, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do hope in the near future. I will always remember you, the way you smelled like strawberries, or when you get embarrassed you blush a bright red, or that special night we shared. That night will always be in my heart which will always be dead beating for you. The way you looked that night, how your skin would glow a wonderful color that made me love you even more, or the way you said my name, with so much love and passion will always live in my heart and never forgotten. _

_I am sorry also for taking away your best friend Alice; I know how much you miss her and love her, and the rest of the family. if we ever meet in the near future and I am not there, don't ever be mad at them, I am the reason that they are no longer with you, as a family._

_EDWARD AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ISBELLA MARIE SWAN, A LOVING MATE, A DAUGHTER AT HEART, AND A SISTER WHO CARES._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward Anthony Cullen…._

_Your missed lover….. I love you remember that….. _

I couldn't believe what I was reading, 1st he lied, 2nd he is such a dumb but because it seemed to hurt us three, 4th he loves me.

Am I reading this right? He will always love me not matter what. That he cared for me as his mate, even thought that we aren't together, and he even stated that night we shared was special, because in reality it was special, that was that day we created something of a miracle, our daughter.

I couldn't be mad at him, and now knowing the truth behind it, made everything still hurt, because he is not here, here with us, as a family.

I will always love him, he was my first everything, and that is something that can never been forgotten. He will always be my love, and the father to our child.

"Bella" Tanya yelled.

I was back in this reality where everything still hurt, but with reason.

'Sorry I am back, I dozed off there for a while."

"How did you get this?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes, and I knew right then and there she was going to tell me the truth.

"You see I was planning on coming over here to see your store, and to apologize for what I did, and for that I am sorry once again. I came home yesterday from a hunting trip and I found this on the front door, with a note to drop this off to you, and I knew it was from Edward, because of his handwriting. The only thing I didn't understood is why he didn't give it himself. That is when everything made sense. That is how I knew you guys weren't together, any more, but I could tell from the flowers and the note that he had his reason, reason that I will not know, but it is Edward of course, who over reacts to situations. I didn't know how he knew that I was coming over here, but then I remember Alice; she would have seen me coming here when I made my decision. So that explains Edward leaving his at my door step. But I don't get is why he didn't just leave this at your house or store, maybe knowing you would of hated him, but I knew you weren't born that way, hating people, or him being scared of not being able to leave you again, leaving twice, and knowing how hard that was to do it once, but twice, would of made you commit suicide. In a way I understand why he left it at my front door step."

I felt that she was totally honest with me and that is something I can use right now.

"Momma, momma," my daughter yelled running into my arms, and by the looks of it, it doesn't look good.

**a/n please reivew and let me know what you think... thanks...**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"Momma, momma," my daughter yelled running into my arms, and by the looks of it, it doesn't look good.

Chapter 6

"Mommy, mommy can we go. I am thirsty and it is starting to hurt a little."

I got worried because she just went hunting with Jake 3 days ago. Usually she last up to two weeks. I know she can control herself because I had seen it, and she is my daughter. It seems to me that she is changing at a faster rate than I had originally thought. She grew faster in a matter of weeks, like in the blink of an eye. Now with her getting thirsty quickly that is another issue.

"Ok sweetie, I am going to call Jake to take you hunting."

I dialed the number, but what I got was his answering message.

"Jake this is Bella of course. I know you only hunted 3 days ago, but I need you now. Renesmee is getting thirsty and she needs to hunt. Call me in five minutes, and if I don't hear from you, then I will talk to you soon, and find a way. Thanks Jake.

5 minutes later…

Not a single call from him and that is making me worry more then I should. It seems when I am done worrying about one thing, then two or more come flying into my life. It is a challenge let's face it.

I forgot that Tanya was here, and by the looks of it she is confused and I don't blame her. She doesn't know that Edward is the father.

"Bella what's going on? I am confused here? Why did you say hunting? Only vampire hunt." I looked in her eyes trying to get a sense of what she is feeling, but couldn't.

"Tanya this is my daughter and her father is Edward Cullen, but he doesn't know he has a daughter. He left before I had a chance to tell him. Renesemee C Cullen Swan, 3 years old, smarter than most toddlers her age. Since the day she was born she was different not because she was a half breed (half human, half vampire.) But because she is special in many ways. She is able to understand everything about everything, and she is smart beyond her years, and the fact that she grows faster, but the only difference she does everything as I would do, which was eat, sleep, cry and more, but the fact that she needs to hunt as often. She only hunted 3 days ago, and I want her to be able to hunt on her own when she is older, but she is still a little child, my child, who still needs momma, help. So I have a friend who has done a lot for me take her hunting, Jake brings her the meal and tears it up for her. The first time she went hunting I threw a fit at Jake because I told him that she wasn't allowed to go after the animals by herself that she needed someone to get it for her. They both didn't like the idea, but you have to do what you have to do to protect your child." I smiled at the idea of my child being safe in the arms of Jake, knowing he wouldn't go back on my orders, and any way Resemsee would rat him out in a second time flat. She was always good at pinning this on Jake.

Tanya came over to me and gave me a big hug, which was so unexpected.

"Since he hasn't called you back, do you want me to take her hunting? And doesn't worry I would catch the animal for her, and not let a single thing touch her or harm her. And I hope this shows that I want is to forget about our past and start on the future together as friends. "

She would do that for me, take my precious hunting, and she even asked me politely, and even calms my worries down to the point of nothing. And I could really see us being friends. I would like that very much. It would be nice to have someone who knows what they are doing when it came to hunting, and since Jake didn't answer my call.

"I would love that very much, thank you". I smiled at her, letting her know this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

Renesmee jumped out of my arms and to hers knowing I had already gave her permission to take her.

"Renesmee I want you to be a good girl for Tanya, ok and you listen to everything I have to say." I didn't get a chance to finish because my bright three years old cut me off.

"Yes momma, I know listen to everything she has to say, don't leave without her, make sure I am with her at all times."

Sometimes I forget she is bright way beyond her years.

They left my sight holding hands, acting like life is good and happy, but what about me, don't I deserve to be happy and not alone.

**Three months later. **

I couldn't believe it's been three months since I opened my store, and so much has changed. Tanya stood helping me when I needed, and I never heard from Jake since the last time he had taken my daughter hunting. Is there something going on that I don't know about?

Tanya and I had grown a lot stronger than ever. She has helped me in many ways that I would never forget. She would take my daughter hunting, and help around the store, and even clean my house when I am not there to do it or if I am too tired to do anything. I had learned so much about her, like the fact she has 2 sisters. One name Katie, and Irina and a brother name Eleazar. They had know the Cullen's for hundred of years. She become my best friend, and would never replace Alice, who was also my best friend. I soon figured out that in life you can have more than one best friend, now I have two.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,,,, THANKS... ENJOY...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

E.P.O.V

What was I suppose to do, when the love of your life is always in danger, and it's because of me. Don't get me wrong, I love her; I thought this was the best way for her to stay alive, by lying to her. I thought by lying to her would keep her safe, not letting her come after me. I thought a clean break would be a better choice in the matter.

I couldn't stand it anymore, being away for her for 3 years, knowing the good times we had share together. The way she smelled like strawberries, and lilac, or the way she blushed when she was embarrassed, or the way she looked that night. These are memories that will always stay with me, forever and always. Since the time I had known her, fallen in love with her, she taught me the real meaning in life. We should be proud of who we are not matter what we are. She even taught me that life does have meaning, or the real meaning of love. With every step I would stand by her, support her decisions expect her becoming a monster like me, that love is something that cannot be explained expect felt, and sometimes it could even leave you speechless, which was rare. She made me a better person and to that I am truly grateful for.

Before I had met her I was always strolling through life like I didn't want to live. In realty I didn't want to live, not when I was all alone and had no one to be mines. I was always jealous of my family because they had mates, mates who stood by them with every decision, or felt what they were feeling. I wanted that, someone to look into my eyes and see the real me or I see them for who they really are, to understand there meaning in life, and how to make it easier on the person. I wanted a person who told me "I love you" or "I miss you" or when I come home from hunting someone who would make me happy just by staying with me.

I had found that person, a person to love. The way I look into her eyes and see those eyes staring back at me telling me everything is going to be ok, that we will be happy with each other, we will face everything that comes our way, with confidence, and loyalty. Just by looking into her eyes I had seen who she was and why I had fallen in love with her, whom I needed to, know. That someone special as Bella would make me see things differently. That life was special, that it should be treasured, and shared with their other half. I wanted someone who would cuddle with me, connecting in the most intimate ways.

With all that gone, don't you think life is not worth living anymore, not being able to see her smile bright smile, or see her when she cries and is always there to comfort her, when she falls I was always there, but no. I would never be able to see her, and that is the most selfish thing I had over did. Sometime I wonder if I had made a different choice, leaving her but telling her the truth.

I would say, look Bella I love you and you love me, but I can see my presence is putting you in danger and that is something I cannot handle. So I am leaving but for your own good, we can still call each other to see how each other is doing.

I didn't really want to think about that last part, because it would still break my heart and make me come back to her faster. When I would call her why she wouldn't pick up the phone, or what she was doing? Or who is she with. Would that have been better for her, at least we were able to talk to each other, but not be physical near her.

Which would hurt more? Not being physically near her, but talk to her, or cut all communications and physical contact.

What hurt me the most was the decision I had made, and it was the wrong one.

So here I am sitting in my room writing her a note, telling her the truth hoping one day in the near future that she would forgive me. I found out from Alice, that I wasn't able to take the flowers and the note to her, but I found a way.

I had left a note in Tanya house, hoping that she would give it to her. Would she do it?

Maybe if Alice was right, that she would take it to her, but she didn't say why she was going to be there. Since the last time I had seen Tanya things didn't go as I had planned, because she tried to break us apart, which had work for a little while. Since that day she had been keeping her distance from me and the rest of the family.

I hope she gets this because it would be a lot easier knowing she knew the truth behind my action, and may be one day we will meet once again until that day when I would see my angel, my soul mate.

**B.P.O.V**

Why did I have to go shopping, till this very day I still hated shopping? It was just the three of us heading to the mall, shopping. She would remind me of Alice because of her crazies. What can I say vampires will always be vampires who love to shop? I couldn't day no, because it seemed Renesmee needed new clothes. It seems like she is growing faster and she even grew 3 inches and gained 2 pounds. She only had a few clothes that still fit her but not much, and I did forget to tell you she loves to shop just like her two favorite aunts.

She would always try them on and say do I look beautiful or look like a princess. I would smile at her, and said you are a princess and you are always beautiful.

I couldn't believe we had hit so many stores that I had lost count. Most of the back to the van were Renesemee clothing and some of Tanya, and mines. In a way I had found it relaxing knowing I was spending time with them, and really enjoying myself.

We had parked in front of our house, Tanya even lives with us, how great is that?

I walked in to the front only to be stopped by Tanya.

**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... ENJOY. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe my eyes. Were they lying to me or telling me the truth. Was the truth that she was really here?

I walked closer to here as if she would disappear in the blink of an eye. I had to know the truth; I had to know I put my hand on her face, and gasped.

She was real, and she was here, my best friend Alice. She looked the same as she did 3 years ago.

"Aunt Alice" my daughter yelled running into her waiting arms. Since the day she was born she had always taking a liking to Alice. Little did she know that Alice was the one who had helped me give birth to her?

"Can't I visit my best friend and my niece? I know it's been awhile since you had last seen me and I am sorry how we had left things. But I am here right now and I am not leaving. I knew someday you and Tanya would become friends or even best friends, and don't worry I knew you didn't replace me. Well I am here to spend some time with my family and another reason I came because next month is someone's birthday. So I am here to plan everything. And I know how you are about planning special events besides opening you store."

I was shocked; Alice never forgets an opportunity to shop.

Like I said she had helped me out in so many ways, she was there helping me deliver the baby, even finding the place where my café is at, and even giving me the money to open the store. I wasn't going to accept the money because I felt like it wasn't mines to spend, and she shouldn't be wasting her money on me. You cannot bet against Alice because she would always get her way, and she did. So there was no way in backing out of this deal. She told me that I would do a great job and told me not to worry because the store would come out wonderfully and I believed her but there was always doubt. I couldn't blame her for helping since Edward was gone and I had no one, expect Alice.

Alive had stayed with me for 3 months helping me get back on my feet, and for that I was grateful. She even helped me get the apartment that I have been living for the past three years. Then there was that time when she had to leave once again, but only promising to come for her fourth birthday. But I knew she meant plan the event, but what I didn't understand why return when she turns 4.

"Aunt Alice I miss you very much. What took you so long to come back to me? I do remember you when you were delivering me. I was always wondering when I was ever going to see you. I missed you and I loved you." she had tears in her eyes. She had only met her once. But seeing her with her aunt made me realize that she would just love the rest of the family.

"Don't worry Bella I invited the rest of the family and they would be here for her birthday. But I haven't seen Edward, who still hasn't made a decision."

In a way I want him there and in away I don't. I do love him, but it is how we had left things, and I am not sure what is going to happen if he comes, and if he did showed up here I wasn't going to show him that I still love him, I was going to make him gravel.

**1 month later…**

Today was the day, the day where my baby was turning 4. She is my everything, and I am happy and proud to be her mother.

For the past month things has gotten crazy, with two shopaholics staying at my house, and my little daughter jumping up and down because all the attention she was getting. But in the long run as long she was happy I would be too and that was all that mattered. Her life was always my priority.

I walked to her room to wake her up, knowing Alice would want her fun to dress Barbie Bella and Res.

She opened her eyes with the biggest smile on her face, heading to the bathroom with me behind her, I gasped at what I had seen.

Alice was in the bathroom waiting for us to get ready, the rest of the bathroom was filled with everything, and I mean everything, from makeup, to hair products and clothing, and much more. With a small bathroom how did she manage to fit everything in the bathroom and with us three in here.

I didn't know how long we stood in the bathroom getting ready, because I had two vampires working on me, Alice on my hair and Tanya working my makeup. I wanted this over and fast.

Why did it seem to take forever just to get me ready, but not for my daughter who was the birthday girl, who needed more time than me. I wasn't going to fight with 2 strong people they would eat me alive. Ha ha ah funny.

Alice had Tanya had put the final touches to my apperacne and to that I was happy.

I hated parties but this wasn't about me, this was about my daughter, my precious daughter. I would get to share her with the rest of the world, and the rest of the family, who knows nothing about her.

What would they think about her? Would they like her or even love her?

So many things passed in my mind. Deep down inside I knew they would love her, because the more people she meet, the more people who fell in love with her and she had them wrapped around her finger. I wasn't worried knowing they would accept her, and that made me smile.

From the corner of my eye I had seen Alice heading down stairs to the door, telling me it's time for the party.

**A/N REIVEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,.,,,,,,, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES OF MY STORIES... FDALENY214... **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is the moment when everything in my life seems to a big moment. Alice had told them to come to my house, but she didn't give them a reason to why, and for that I am grateful. The rest of the family doesn't know about my daughter, but tonight everything is going to change.

I finished fixing myself, and headed down stairs seeing who arrived first. I had told Renesmee to stay upstairs while I greet the guest, and called her down when everyone seemed to get here.

I left the invitations to Alice, and knowing she would invite the whole city. She was the one who was planning the event, and she would also know how many people would come, so that would help.

I walked through to my dining room and gasped at what I seen. It was the rest of the family, and by what it looks like they were confused to why they are here, and what Alice had been doing?

They noticed my presence, because all eyes were on me.

"Bella" Esme said walking towards me giving me a motherly hug. How much I had missed her hugs and her advice. She would always be my mother to me. There is nothing wrong with having two mothers. She always knew how to handle anything that came our way, and give advice that would make you think, and even change your mind.

I cried in her shoulders, I cried for missing her, loving her, for missing a mother mothe who helped me change for the better.

Like I said she is my mother because she was already trying to comfort me.

"I missed you so much mom". I looked at her face, seeing a smile spread across her face.

"You consider me your mother?" she said with tearless eyes.

"Yes I do, I always consider you my mother since the first time since I had meet you and till this very day. " I smiled at her.

"I am so happy. I know things didn't work out in the past, but I am willing to make things up."

The rest of the family came over and gave me hugs and told me how sorry they were for how things ended up, I couldn't blame them. They would always be my family no matter what happened.

"I am guessing to ask why you guys are here, and for that I have a really good reason for this. You see something happened to me before you guys left, and I was given a gift, a surprise miracle. I am going to give you the short Version now, and give you the full details at a later time. (I mouthed sorry to Alice because I can tell I was going to get her in trouble) I have a child, and before you say anything else the father is Edward your son."

I heard gasp from every member, and confusion plastered on their face, not knowing what to say.

"When I had given birth to her things didn't go as I planned, so Alice here helped me out with everything and I had told her not to tell anybody, I mean nobody till I was ready. I am sorry I had kept this from you guys for a long time."

Esme came over to me and pulled me into another hug, and let everything that I had been holding in out. I couldn't control my emotions. When I had her I had to keep everything in, but now that my mom is here everything seemed to come out, like my emotions were waiting for her to come to me. All the pain, and guilt, the sadness, all came out. I didn't know why I was holding on to all this feelings.

I looked at the rest of the family, and seen so much anger, and pain on their faces. Why would they feel that way?

"Renesmee could you come down?" I called for her from the living room. I heard her footsteps from her room, heading this way.

"Mommy" my daughter yelled, running to my open arms. I gave her a kiss on her check, and turned her to her new family.

"Sweetie I want you to meet the rest of your family" I didn't get a chance to finish because she cut me off.

"It's ok mommy, I know who this people are. This right here is grandma Esme" she said smiling at her, jumping out of my arms and walked to her giving her a kiss on the check, and by the looks of it Esme beamed with so much happiness. "Then there is grandpa Carlisle, who is a doctor, Uncle Emmet, who plays a lot of games. Aunt Rose who loves cars, Uncle Jasper who feels everything, and I am pretty sure he can feel my happiness."

She went to every one of them and gave hugs and kisses.

There was one person missing, Edward. He should be here celebrating her birthday with her, and the rest of the family. I just want her to be happy, and it would make a big deal if he showed up, but I hardly doubt it, because every time I would say his name I would see the family flinch, like I was causing the pain.

An hour later the rest of my guest came. They had brought so many gifts with them that it was hard to keep up with.

I turned my head to see my daughter with a big smile on her face, and followed her gaze.

**E.P.O.V**

I don't know what I am doing anymore. I tried ignoring the calls from my family, but knowing them, they would continue to call till I pick up the calls.

I had picked up my phone and was told to come to Forks. Was there something happening? Was my family in danger? But that would be wrong because all my family members were calling all of them.

Bella.

I couldn't think, my thoughts were all about Bella, was she ok? Is she hurt? There is only one way to find out, and this time not leaving. I will stay with her until she tells me to leave.

I had arrived to Forks, and follow the scent of my family members, and tried looking for their thoughts. This was harder then I had originally planned. My phone vibrated letting me know I had a text coming in.

_Edward_

_We need you to come to this address 300 Gold St and don't argue with me and the rest of the family. _

_Alice. _

I should have known guessed Alice was behind this somehow. If I value my life I wouldn't fight with her or the rest of my family because I had already caused so much pain to them.

I followed her to the address, and heard the rest of the family thoughts.

They were hiding something from me, because they all were singing that dreadful song that I hate, and knowing it would get on my nerves. From what I can tell from the others who are in the house it was a party, but cannot make out who is the host of the party.

_Edward can you hurry up, we don't have all day. _Alice thought, always impatience as ever.

I went through the doors and gasped.

There was a girl who looked about 4 or 5 years. She looked so much like Bella, and she even smelled like Bella, Strawberries, and lilac, but with a hint of vampire on her.

What?

She had the biggest smile on her face, looking at me if I was something special to her. That is when heard that familiar heart beat, the beat of Bella. I had followed the sound of the beat and gasp.

She looked so much different and more mature.

"Renesmee come here, it's time to cut the cake. " Bella said leaving her eyes from mines to her daughter. Renesmee walked over to her mother, and set up the cake in front of her. From what I can see on the cake had a number 4.

Is that who I think it is? Our daughter.**  
**  
**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ENJOY... **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**B.P.O.V**

What was I suppose to do? What was I suppose to say? It was like I couldn't move. It was like everything I was thinking just vanished in a blink of an eye.

I had to focus on something more important my daughter and her party.

I wasn't going to say "Hey Edward here is our daughter." I wanted to do that but I wasn't going to say anything. I wanted him to figure it out all by himself. He is smart enough to figure it out.

I looked at our daughter who was blowing candles on her cake with the biggest smile on her face. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and to be safe. I wanted her to feel that she has a family who still loves her and that was proved today with the rest of the Cullen family expect Edward, who knew nothing about her.

She stuck her finger in the cake and marked my face, and we laughed at her silliness. She would always make me laugh when something was bothering or me or when I had too much on my mind. It was like she knew how I was feeling or even thinking.

I looked at her with a smile on her face looking for someone.

Who was she looking for?

**E.P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes in what they were seeing. Everything around me didn't make sense. How am I suppose to know what is going on if I don't have anything.

I looked at Bella with Renesme with her cake and laughing and sometime was telling me I was missing something.

What was I missing?

It seemed all my answers were in front of me and it was up to me to connect dots.

From what I can tell Bella was nervous about something and I didn't have a clue to what it all meant. The look from both of them was like they were meant for each other and it looked like they were missing something because the look on both their faces was sadness.

I watched the little girl looking at me as if she knew who I was?

I tried reading her mind but it was blank like my Bella.

I smiled at her and she smiled back with the biggest one ever. By what I can tell she knew something about me and I wanted to know what it was.

"Daddy" Renesme yelled running to me giving me a hug.

Did she just call me dad? Did I hear right?

I couldn't be her father. Vampires cannot impregnate. I am a vampire and she is human. Maybe she did move on like I had intended her to. I am happy for that guy who has given her a child that I couldn't give her. What am I saying I hate that guy who left her to deal with her all by herself? I wanted to be the one to give her a daughter and raise a family. I wanted to be with her and to be able to see her as she progressed during her pregnancy and to be with her during all her appointments and to be with her no matter what. I wanted to be that guy but I am not. I am vampire.

I didn't want to hurt her feeling because that would have been wrong and it would make my Bella very angry to see her daughter sad and upset.

I returned the hug and smelled her and I gasped.

I had picked up on Bella scent and have a hint of vampire on her. I couldn't tell who's scent it was. But I was going to find out.

**B.P.O.V**

I tried looking for Renesme but I couldn't find her until I had heard her yell daddy. I had seen her running in to her father's arms. I had seen the smile on her face letting it all ease in to place. I looked at his face and had seen pain and suffering. It was like he was missing something very important and which he did miss something important, the birth of our daughter. How much I wished he could have been there to help me go through everything and to help deliver the baby and be a part of her life. He had missed her first words, or the first time she was able to walk or craw or the first time she was able to turn by herself. He had missed everything about her first.

All eyes were on them too. Confusion was plastered on everyone's face expect the Cullen's. I really haven't told anyone about Edward being the father expect the rest of my family because they had a right to know but other than that no one knew.

She had placed her hand on his cheek showing everything she had been through. I looked at his face for some kind of expression but all I got was something I wasn't expecting. He was torn up and sad and pained as if he was fighting with himself.

I heard him gasp as she still continued to show him more about her life. He looked like he was crying, crying tearless tears. It pained me to see in that way and that was something I can control likely. I wanted to be the one to comfort him and to tell him not leave us again, but what I am most afraid of if he would leave her and that was something I was not going to put her through. I didn't want her to go through everything I went through, all the crying and depression and all the sadness that came with it. I didn't want to see her little puffy eyes sad with tears of losing her father after she had gotten to know him. I couldn't stand to see her in that kind of pain, and so I am going to protect my daughter from that kind of pain.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,,,, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER... FDALENY214**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**E.P.O.V**

This little girl in my arms felt amazing, a feeling I had never felt since the day I had left Bella. it was everything I was feeling is all gone and replaced with something else.

She had placed her hand on my check and I gasped.

I had seen all her memories. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It seemed I had missed a lot in her life, and this way I had some idea of what I had missed.

She had shown me everything from the time she was born till today.

_I had seen Alice helping Bella giving birth, and seeing Bella hold her for the first time with tears in her eyes, and a smile in her face. Alice got to hold me for the first time and I was happy and grateful. I was always with Aunt Alice and loving fashion just like Aunt Alice. The biggest smile on momma face when I had said my first sentence. "I Love you" I said looking at moms eyes with tears falling down both our faces. I had never seen the biggest smile on her face and that made me want to smile. _

I couldn't believe that Alice out of all people were there to help Bella when I couldn't. That is why I loved my future seeing sister because since I wasn't there to help her at least I know Alice was there to help. I wasn't going to be mad at her because she did something that I couldn't do. She was always there to save the day.

I had a daughter a beautiful baby girl in my arms. This was always a dream of mines to be able to father a child but never gotten the opportunity because I was turned and now that I know I am able to father a children.

Would she want more kids with me? But why would she after what we both been through, and would she be willing to come back to me.

Before I had sent the flowers and the note to her explaining everything, I couldn't live with myself knowing I had lied to her. I wanted to tell her the truth, and I thought that I would send her favorite roses and a letter to her to tell her the truth. I knew if I tried coming back I wouldn't be able to leave her ever again. But now I regret it because if I had told her face to face, I would have found out about her a lot sooner than expected.

Would we both be happy if things were different?

So many things I wanted to do differently because it made everything in my life much more complicated than ever.

All I ever wanted was to have a family, with Bella as my wife, and to have a house of our own close to my parent's home, with kids running around. Now that I know it is possible I can imagine it. Now put my plan into action.

**B.P.O.V**

The scene in front of me brought tears to my eyes, because I knew it was a pretty beautiful sight to see, a daughter and father meeting for the first time. I would protect my daughter but I would let her choose because I wanted her to know that she would always have choices when it involved her father. I wasn't going to stand in her way if she wanted to get to know her father. I knew what it was like not to really know your father. I did have a father but we weren't close. I wanted her relationship to be different then it was with mines. I knew deep down inside I knew he would make a wonderful father. I knew he would always protect her and always be in her life.

Event thought he had sent me that note I would always thought if he was telling the truth. You can blame me for feeling that way. I knew deep down inside I knew he was telling the truth.

What are you suppose to do with your life and happiness is right in front of your eyes?

Do you go and grab it without any explanations or do you wait for explanations?

It seemed like forever that they both been together and I missed her touch. I had seen that he finally understood everything because she was showing her gift. He must have seen everything, from the nights of me crying, me being sad, and me being in pain. I knew he would see everything and I wasn't ok with him knowing how hurt I was. Would he feel guilty for leaving us behind?

His eyes locked on mines with so much pain but with a hint of happiness in them. He smiled at me and made my heart beat faster then ever since he had left.

In a way I am happy that he found out about her and I don't want him being held here because he has too but I want him to stay because he wants too. I just want my little girl to be happy and that is all I care about, as long she is happy then so am I.

What would of happen if he had found out about her earlier, would he be happy? Would things be different? So many unanswered questions that will never be answered.

"Daddy, look I have a picture of you and mommy, and you guys look so happy." She said looking at her father in the eyes. She had her hand on the locked I had given to her when she was little, showing him the picture of us on there. I remember that picture and we were both happy. It was a couple days before everything happened. That was the last picture we ever took that we were both happy and I had never regretted it ever.

"Mommy, look who I have here." She said with Edward hand in hers. She walked over to where I was with a smile on her face. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell him my side of the story.

She came over in my arms and I pulled her closer to me as if I had been away forever. I wanted to feel her, to make sure that she was really here. She kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"I love you" she said before she left my arms and went to the family.

How weird it is to be in front of the guy that I love and the father of our child.

There was this weird tension between the both of us that made it impossible to form any kind of thoughts.

"I cannot believe we have a daughter."

To hear is words made me forget everything and try to be happy.

"Yes we do." I said with tears in my eyes because he finally knows about our daughter. All I ever wanted was a way for him to find out about her and nothing else.

He wiped the tears in my eyes and came closer, feeling the coolness of his body and the cool breath, it was like everything I was thinking just turned in to mush.

After so long, he can still dazzle me with being so close to me. How much I miss his touch, his lips on me, the way my name sounded, I just miss everything about him.

**A/N REIVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,,,,,, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.. FDALENY214**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I couldn't believe that Edward was here seeing his daughter for the first time in 4 years. How much I wished I can rewind time and change the future we were suppose to have. Would I still be this way? Would everything work out the same way? What would be different about our lives?

I knew my life would be different when I became a mother to a wonderful baby girl. From the day I had given birth to her I knew she was my everything. She made everything in my life much better. I couldn't even picture my life without her. I knew I was going to love her for everything that she had brought to my life and to that I am grateful.

Having my baby girl in my arms made me realize that I would be happy because even thought Edward wasn't with us anymore that didn't mean I would ever forget him. She looked like him in many ways, the hair that seemed to be messy all the time, the smiles that dazzled people, or the fact that she had her father's green eyes before he was turned. Everything about her remind me of him, how his smiles would dazzle me, or the fact that I would lose a train of thought when I looked into those eyes, and the hair that he pulled off very well. He made hair messing look good.

I couldn't take the silence between us I had to do something.

"There is so much to talk about. I don't see you event trying to start this conversation. I couldn't stand the silence any longer and not being able to get everything off my chest. Edward Cullen, you listen to me and you listen very clearly. How dare you decide what is best for me? How dare you leave without talking to me properly? That was selfish of you to make this big decision without me. That day when you left, that was the day I found out that I was pregnant. I even brought the test with me to show you, but I knew deep down I knew something was wrong. I couldn't believe it until you left me facing this all by myself. It was hard and rough but I got through it all. If it wasn't for Alice helping me I wouldn't be here right now with my daughter. I thank her from the bottom of my heart. It was hard from then on but I manage. Alice had helped me in so many ways. She was able to help me find this place and gave me the money that I needed to start this place up."

What else was I suppose to say to him. There was more that I needed to say but I didn't know how to say them.

"I know I am sorry for everything I put you through. When I left I didn't think I was leaving things a mess. I wouldn't expect you to ever trust me after everything that has happened."

At that time I knew that things from here on would be different in a good way. All I ever wanted for my daughter was for her to have her father. He was going to be a big part in her life and that was totally worth everything. I wanted her to be happy and have the family that will treasure her and love her for all eternity. I wanted to give her everything that I had and even more. I wanted her to see the world for everything that it had to offer. I wanted her to travel and see everything for the first time with wonder and beauty.

What matter the most? The life of my daughter matter the most and that will never change? I will always love Edward; he is the father of my daughter. But I will always put her needs before my own and that is should always be.

"Mommy, Mommy I am ready to open my presents and I want to eat the cake together." My daughter said with a smile on her face.

"Ok sweetie." I wiped the remaining tears left and headed into the bathroom to compose myself. I never noticed that I had tears rolling down my face. I forget that I can get very emotional at times.

2 months later

Things have changed in the past 2 months; Edward had become a constant in our lives. He has been at our house making sure that she was well taken care of, even feeding her and taking her to hunt and so much more. I have notice the difference in her appearance. She was happier and much healthier. Her smiles would always warm my heart up, but now her smiles made a difference in a good way.

I had showed him everything he had missed over the 4 years in her life. I had taken pictures of her, from the first moment she was born. I had told Edward about everything that went on with her, her being sick for the very first time and not knowing what to do.

_**Flashback**_

I had just feed her at midnight and she was sound asleep. She woke up crying really loud and her body temperature was wrong. When she was first born I noticed her skin was a little hotter than normal by a few degrees but nothing major. This day was different because this was the first time I had to take care of a baby all by myself and I didn't know what to do. She was only 4 months old and she was sick. I tried comforting her in any way possible but it didn't work, she kept on crying. I didn't know what to do and I was on the verge of tears myself. I had never felt helpless in my entire life. I didn't know what was going on until she placed her hand on my cheek. She showed me something that got me thinking. She had showed me what she needed. I found out that day that she was able to drink blood and that kind of scared me. Is this why she was crying? Was she thirsty? Why I didn't notice the change in her eyes or something different about. When I looked at her eyes they held something different. They showed love, and devotion to me. Her eyes never changed color and that was new to me. Since I thought that she was half vampire that her eyes would change just like her father but that never happened.

**End of Flashback **

**2 Years later **

What can I say that life is beyond perfect? I am married and I have another child on the way. Life does change in the blink of an eye for the better. Everything happened in my life made me realize that this the life that I always wanted, someone one to love me, to take care of me and to help me raise my children. It seemed that I had everything that I needed and that is what makes life much more interesting.

I had married Edward, I know right Edward. After her birthday things has changed for the better. I knew deep down that I can trust him and really open up with him. As time went on we became a couple after a month of talking about everything any anything.

I was home one day and Alice came home with a video. It turned out to be Edward leaving me a video message.

"Hi Bella, I am leaving you this to tell you that I will always, love you no matter how long we are apart and that I will never stop thinking about you. I know me leaving you is the biggest mistake but I hope you will understand that I just wanted to protect you and I thought that this was the right way of doing it. I know this is going to be hard for both of us to get through but I will promise we will meet one day. I just want you to have a normal and happy life. I wanted to be able to give you everything you deserved, like a being my wife, and having kids with you, and living with you.

He turned away from the camera and headed to his room with the camera following him. The door to his room closed shut but that didn't stop the noise and the shaking that was coming from his room. The door opened with a very pissed and depressed Edward. So much destruction in his room, tables apart, broken glass all over the floor. Not a single object was intact. Everything and anything was damaged beyond repair, even his piano that he had kept in his room.

To see him that way and his room that he loved where ever he went broke my heart. I couldn't see him that way ever. I wanted to be the one to run into that video and tell him to come back. I wanted so badly to tell him that I love him and tell him that we had a kid together. I wanted to comfort him and make everything in his life easier. I was use to the Edward who smiled at me, who told me everything was going to be ok, the one who knew what to do in almost every situation.

Since that day I knew it was wrong to stay away from him, knowing that we both suffered together.

I had called him that night after watching the video and asked him to come over. When he arrived we talked about what was going on and why things were different. I told him what was going on with me since our daughter's birthday. I told him everything and he told me everything. To my surprising it made everything so much better and healed the wound that was left. I was able to breathe I mean really breathe with no problems. I was able to see life from a different perspective. I could see us being happily married, I could see a wonderful future together, because he next moment I walked up to him and kissed him.

I knew from that kissed he had loved me and missed me just as I did. I knew from that moment we would face everything together and be one happy family.

**A/N.. REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER... THANKS.. FDALENY214**


End file.
